megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yashiro Tsurugi
}} Yashiro Tsurugi is a playable character from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Appearance * Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE: Playable Character Design Yashiro is a mature young man with short violet hair with a one white streak on his right side, and his eyes are shown to have two different colors ( ), with his right iris being colored gray while his left iris is colored blue. He wears a dark violet formal suit with white collar shirt, black vest and red ribbon tie, black gloves and dark brown shoes. In addition, he wears a small ear cuff on his left ear. When in school, he wears a standard school uniform similar to Itsuki's except with a sweater vest. When in Mirage Master, his hair turns dark navy and grows out to halfway of his back, and wears a silver armor outfit with bands of gold, dark green and red wrapping around his entire body, and a silver helm to cover part of his face. His debut idol outfit consist with royal purple outfit with magenta scarf, long extended white gloves and his hair slicked back. Personality Yashiro has perfectly mastered dancing, singing and acting and is considered a superstar. He has a personality as cold as ice and very rarely shows his emotions. Taking care to evaluate himself at all times, he is top class as a performer and Mirage Master. For some reason, he stands before Itsuki and the others of Fortuna Entertainment. Taking care to evaluate himself at all times, he is top class as a performer and Mirage Master. Yashiro is initially hostile to the party, and looks down on their abilities as Mirage Masters, he seems particularly disappointed in Kiria. He remains cold to others even after joining the group, but begins to warm up to them through his side missions. Profile Biography *He appears at the opera "The Pilgrimage of Heinrich," now known for the Mass Disappearance that occurred on its opening night. *His name is always found in the top of current music charts, and the shows he appears in as an actor recieve consistently high ratings. He maintains a baffling level of activity as his career continues. *He plays the lead role in the TV drama series "Labyrinth of Love" and sings the theme song for it as well *He preforms his new song "Black Rain" at a solo concert at the Shibuya O-DEAN. The concert is an uninmaginably huge success, despite the dilapidated state of Shibuya *He makes a guest appearance on the stylish crime action TV series "Sneeze Detective Maho," by the master auteur Kuen Tarachino. *Per hig request, he transfers to Fortuna Entertainment. *He collaborates with Kiria, making a once-in-a-lifetime performance by the two biggest names in the industry a reality. *He stylishly passes out from hunger before Cafe Seiren and gathers attention from the crowd. *He appears on "Microwavin' with Mamorin" and describes the deliciousness of his food with melodramatic rapture. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Yashiro is an idol, like Kiria, and Mirage Master. His Mirage partner is Navarre. His hit single is called "Black Rain." He appears to have some connection to a mysterious incident from five years ago in which both the performers and actors on stage vanished into thin air. He appears as an enemy throughout the chapters until at the end of chapter 4 after Excellus was defeated, he joined the party for the rest of the chapters. Titles Ending Yashiro Tsurugi - Cold-Hearted :After avenging his father, Yashiro announced his retirement on the final day of his tour. Afterwards, he decided to travel the world. Handwritten postcards arrive yearly at Fortuna, each containing pictures of Yashiro in new places, and each photo depicting him with a peaceful smile. Many hope that one day, he will return to the stage... Yashiro Tsurugi - Best of the Best :Later in life, Yashiro took it upon himself to head a production of "The Pilgrimage of Heinrich," his father's final production. He handled the direction and music with usual aplomb, and the tour found success overseas, boosting his fame as a model of Japanese entertainment. Despite finding such great success at a young age, Yashiro never stops bettering himself and his skills. Etymology Yashiro's surname means "sword," referencing his Myrmidon class. Gallery Trivia * Yashiro imitates "Dark Yashiro" during the battle when using the alternate Costume. * Yashiro is also one of the characters where his Mirage color theme form is not similar to his Mirage partner in a way (Including Kiria and Mamori). Where his Carnage form doesn't look similar to Navarre's form at all. ** He is also the only male idol in the party. Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Bosses Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Allies